Grand Anime Excitement!
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: Another hilarious story. The crossover is.....PokemonSailor MoonYugiohInuyasha! I finally get to WRITE AGAIN! THANK YOU! Please r&r.
1. Inuyasha POV

Prinsu: I have no clue why I decided to write another fic, but I did anyway^_^. This is  
  
a combination with my three fav animes. Sailor Moon,Yugioh,and Inuyasha! I decided to   
  
put this in the Inuyasha category because no one usually checks in the anime crossovers...  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Truth or Dare or Pay the Consequence.....  
  
Inuyasha Gang POV  
  
Kagome: Oh my gosh! How much longer can they take!? They better be here soon, or they won't  
  
have any practice!  
  
The Inuyasha gang finally arrives.  
  
Shippou:We would've gotten here faster if Inuyasha hadn't been chasing me and trying to kill  
  
me!.  
  
Inuyasha:Oh, so now you're blaming me!  
  
Shippou:Well, it WAS YOUR fault!  
  
Kagome: Chill guys, we won't get ANYWHERE with you 2 fighting.  
  
Kikyou: Just listen to her.  
  
Miroku: What is it exactly that you needed us to practice for, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Truth or Dare, remember? I'll explain it again. Pick truth and answer the question,  
  
pick dare and do a dare, and if you don't do what they want you to do or answer, you pay  
  
a consequence.  
  
Cast: o....  
  
Let's just play a practice round...  
  
Kagome: Remeber, whoever the bottle lands on has to pick truth or dare.  
  
Kagome spins the bottle and it lands on Shippou.  
  
Kagome: Shippou, truth or dare?  
  
Shippou: Umm.....dare! I'll be strong!*shows his muscles*(doesn't have much)  
  
Kagome: Okay, I dare you to....have a physical fight with Rin.  
  
Shippou: Uhh... okay.  
  
Shippou and Rin fight. Who won? Rin did!(because she fell down a milisecond after Shippou.  
  
Shippou and Rin:x_x  
  
Kagome: Shippou, turn spin the bottle.  
  
Shippou: Okay!....Ummm...Sango, truth or dare?  
  
Sango: Truth.  
  
Shippou:(he can't think of a good one) Are you a girl?  
  
Everyone: *falls back anime style*  
  
Sango: Of course I am!  
  
Shippou: Just checkin'.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Sango:Kaede, truth or dare?  
  
Kaede: Truth.  
  
Sango: Why are you so fat? Your older sister is not merely as fat as you are.  
  
Kaede: Umm..... I eat a lot.  
  
Kaede: Sesshomoro, truth or dare?  
  
Sessh(I'll just call him that): Dare:  
  
Kaede: I dare you to go on the roof and say that your half-brother is better than you.  
  
Inuyasha: Now this is something I'd like to see.  
  
Sessh: NO!!!! I CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Or you can pay the cosequence and sit outside in your underwear.  
  
Sessh: On second thought,*gets on roof* Inuyasha is better than I!  
  
Inuyasha:hehe  
  
Sessh:Kagome, truth or dare?  
  
Kagome:Dare.  
  
Sessh: Hmm...walk out in a pair of sexy clothes and strike a sultry pose. Remain   
  
in that outfit until the end of the game.  
  
Kagome: Okay.*pulls out a belly top and a extremely short skirt*  
  
Inuyasha: You're going to WEAR that!?  
  
Kagome: Why not?  
  
Kagome comes out in clothes.  
  
Everyone:O.O  
  
Kagome: How do you like me now?  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno. Same attitude and not must adjustment, but definetely a change of scenery.  
  
You look WAY hot!  
  
Kagome:*blushes* That's enough, Inuyasha, truth or dare?   
  
Inuyasha:Dare.  
  
Kagome: Kiss Kikyou in front of ALL of us.  
  
Kikyou:*chuckles*  
  
Inuyasha: I can't do that! I refuse!  
  
Kagome: You sure?  
  
Inuyasha: Positevely.  
  
Kagome: Someone come here and whisper a nice consequence.  
  
Shippou:*whispers something*  
  
Kagome: Perfect! How many times again?  
  
Shippou: 20  
  
Kagome: Got it! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
SIT! SIT! SIT SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
Rin: That's gotta hurt!  
  
Inuyasha:X_XOWW!!!!! Maybe I should've kissed Kikyou instead..... A new lesson learned  
  
today, whenever playing truth or dare with Kagome, do what she says.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyou--,t-ruth or d-are.(he could barely speak)  
  
Kikyou: Truth.  
  
Inuyasha: Di-d yo-u be-tr-ay- me?  
  
Kikyou: Of course not, dumbhead. You betrayed me!  
  
Inuyasha:ERRR!!!  
  
Kagome: Come on guys. Let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: How'd you like that? It was pretty good. The next chapter will  
  
be the Sailor Moon POV. See~ya then! 


	2. More POVS! Finally, I come back!

Prinsu: It's been a while since I actually started writing here again. I was grounded from my   
  
computer and when I was finally able to use the computer again, I had to go to China, where  
  
my relatives don't have internet access. So forgive me.  
  
As I promised, here's the Sailor Moon POV and Yugioh POV. (I might add pokemon)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Moon POV  
  
Raye: Where in the world is Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: I'll tell you where, sleeping. I tried to wake her up, but couldn't succeed.  
  
The rest: Figures.  
  
*Serena comes running down*  
  
Rini: Hey idiot, what planet are you from? Have you forgotten about today?  
  
Serena: I'm from the moon, thank you very much. AND NO! I HAVEN"T FORGOTTEN AOBUT TODAY! WHY  
  
WOULD I BE RUNNING DOWN HERE THEN?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, why am I here?  
  
Everyone else: * falls back anime style*  
  
Mina: We're gonna meet up with some of our old friends to, you know, chill out.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah Serena, don't forget about our important meeting.  
  
Serena: What meeting?  
  
Hotaru: I'm teasing, dumb @ss!  
  
Seiya: Come on girls, you said once Serena arrived, we'll go to the mall to pick out  
  
some stuff that we'll take with us.  
  
(They go shopping at the mall the whole day)  
  
Lita: We should get sleeping.  
  
Everyone: Yeah! Lights out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Yugioh POV  
  
Tristan: Come on Kaiba, no use tryin' to hide it. You've got feelings for a girl.  
  
Kaiba: What makes you say that!?  
  
Tristan: Expressions.  
  
Kaiba: I'M NOT IN LOVE, MORON!  
  
Joey: Pretty please, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Pretty please what, mut?  
  
Joey: Can't we just take extra food on the way there?  
  
Kaiba: This is the 20th time you asked me! Fine. Go ahead.   
  
Yugi: Tea, what did you pack in here!? Rocks?  
  
Tea: Well, a make-up kit, clothes, books, writing materials, first-aid kits, and,  
  
ummm.... I forgot the rest. Probably stuff I just wanted to take.  
  
Yugi: *still struggling to take Tea's bag out of the house*  
  
Kaiba: Are we set yet?  
  
Yami Yugi: I guess......  
  
Mokuba: YOU GUESS!!!! YOU BETTER BE!!!! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: We're ready, okay. PLEASE stop that screaming!  
  
Kaiba: Okay, then time to hit the road!  
  
(Everyone gets inside the car and is driving to the meeting area)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pokemon POV  
  
*Everyone already leaving to meeting area.*  
  
Misty: Ash, are you sure you know the right way!?  
  
Ash: Yup, I'm following the map, aren't I?  
  
May: Well, Ash, you have a tendency of getting LOST! Even when following a map.  
  
Brock: I'll take the lead.   
  
Professor Oak: Good idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prinsu: On with the next chap! Review please! 


	3. Arrivals!

Prinsu: Here's the next chappy. Enjoy!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
*Everyone finally arrives at meeting area.*  
  
Kagome: Okay everyone, calm down. Since I'm the hostess here I explain what to do.  
  
Inuyasha: Why are YOU the hostess?  
  
Kagome: Since I'm the one who thought of this idea in the first place!  
  
Kagome: Bags go over there and then sit down at on the floor in a circle where the  
  
tape is marked when you're ready.  
  
May: FINALLY! We made it! I was getting tired of walking around in CIRCLES! Thanks to Ash!  
  
Rini: Hey May, long time no see.  
  
May: Yeah Rini, I can't WAIT for the booming to begin!  
  
*Everyone is now ready to go.*  
  
Kagome: Okay, the first thing on the list is Truth or Dare....or pay the Consequence!  
  
Since everyone knows the rulese, let's begin!*spins bottle* Okay, Tea truth or dare?  
  
Tea: Hmm, truth.  
  
Kagome: Knowing about you, who do you like better, Yugi or Yami Yugi?  
  
Tea: *blushes* Yami.  
  
Yami Yugi: *blushes as well.*  
  
Kagome: Wow, I had no clue.  
  
Tea: Enough with that, Michelle, truth or dare.  
  
Michelle: I'm not that good, umm, dare.  
  
Tea: Okay, I dare you togo over to the person across from you and ask them on a date. But don't  
  
go on the date.  
  
Michelle: And what if it's a girl.  
  
Tea: You don't have to worry about that, the person across from you is a boy. Miroku.  
  
Miroku: *inside shouting with glee, since Michelle IS beautiful*  
  
Michelle: *takes a big sigh* Miroku, will you go on a da-da-dat-date with me?  
  
Miroku: Of course. *starts getting out of control and asks plenty of questions of where  
  
they were going*  
  
Tea: That's enough. I told you that you weren't GOING ON the date.  
  
Miroku: Too good to be true.  
  
Everyone stares at him.  
  
Miroku: What did I do?  
  
Amara: Pervert.  
  
Michelle: Okay, now that's over with, Ash, truth or dare.  
  
Ash: Let's see, truth.  
  
Michelle: If you had to pick one, who would it be? May or Misty?  
  
Ash: How should I know? Umm.....I'll pick the consequence, this is WAY too hard.  
  
Michelle: Okay, go outside in your boxers for five minutes, then come back in.  
  
Oh yeah, undress in front of us. Since you're not getting naked.  
  
Ash: THIS IS TORTURE.  
  
*After five minutes past, Ash comes back in*  
  
Shippo: How'd it go?  
  
Ash: What'd you expect? A wonderland?  
  
Ash: You'll pay Michelle. Sango, truth or dare?  
  
Sango:Of course, dare.  
  
Ash: I dare you to hit Michelle with your hirai-whatever.  
  
Sango: WHAT?  
  
Ash: Just do it. Once.  
  
Michelle: OWWW!!!!!!!! How do you even HOLD that thing?  
  
Sango: Dunno.  
  
Kagome: Out of control, I guess. We should stop here. We'll return to this game later.  
  
Everyone: Hai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch, the group got back together to play a game called Adventurous Contests.  
  
Kagome: Okay, the rules are basic. Here is a wheel. One person spins it and whatever  
  
it lands on is the contest that they have to verse someone in. To pick the person you're  
  
versing, you simply draw out of a hat. Souta, where are you going? You're staying  
  
HERE!  
  
Souta: But, but....  
  
Kagome: GAME START! First person to spin: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: I knew luck wasn't on my side. *spins*   
  
Michelle: I guess you're doing the Forest Leap?  
  
Inuyasha: What the h311 is that?  
  
Kagome: Nothing's too hard to understand. You just jump from tree to tree in a forest.   
  
Whoever is the first to make it to the finish line, wins. Boy, this is going to be a hard  
  
one for Inuyasha, NOT! It's obvious that he has an advantage!  
  
Serena: Well, Inuyasha, draw out of the hat.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm versing.......  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: Who should he verse? Give me reviews on who. C~ya soon! 


	4. More games!

Prinsu: YAY!!! Glad to know this fic is continuing!!!! Grand Anime Excitement!!! YAY!!!! Anywayz, I left you all off on who Inuyasha was versing...so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes on this fanfiction.

* * *

Inuyasha: I'm versing...Pikachu.....

Pikachu: Pika pi!!!!!

A round continues to go on, and ends up with Inuyasha beating Pikachu.... PIkachu, now pissed, decides to kick Inuyasha's ass. (A/n: got this idea from Plutonian)

Inuyasha: X.X

Kagome: laughing so hard, you'd think she'd run out of breath

Kagome: Okay, laughs next! laughs Bakura!

Bakura steps up and rolls the board. It lands on a game called "The Tears".

Kagome: Okay. The point of this is to make the other person start crying. Eh....that's pretty easy, huh?

Bakura: Yea. Now to know who I'm against. draws from hat I'm versing my aibou???!!! WTF????

Ryou: This should fun....

Kagome: Game Start!

Bakura: hehe, Ryou, you don't stand a chance against me, gifted from a talent of insulting others.

Ryou: Well, you don't scare me, you freakin' dumb ass with no freakin' mind.

Bakura: I'm so proud you started using words!!! I'm so happy that I could cry!!! starts breaking into tears

Everyone: -.-;

Kagome: That's all the time we have now.....sorry....

* * *

Prinsu: Sorry for making it short. But I have to get off the computer right away.....X.x 


End file.
